Mina's Teardrops
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: Set to the song Teardrops on my guitar, it's the story of how Mina and Andrew almost didn't end up together and what life's like because the did.


Teardrops 

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Song: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift

Mina Aino glanced out at a stage from behind the closed curtain. It was a packed house and they were all there to see her. This was her dream come true, to be a famous singer, but somehow it seemed... incomplete. Like something was missing.

FLASHBACK:

Mina walked slowly into the arcade, glancing around for her 'secret' crush. 'Secret' was a relatively loose term; everyone knew she cared about Andrew. Everyone except for Andrew himself. No matter what she did, he always saw her as the friend, little sister, whatever it was that kept her from becoming something more.

She took a seat at the counter and put her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the marble countertop. The marble felt so cool and calming. Closing her eyes, Mina pictures his face. The golden hair. The ocean-blue eyes. The perfect chin. The ever-so-slightly crooked grin when mischief is coming. The laugh that made her join in, no matter what. Why did he have to be so perfect?

The door behind her opens with a jingle and there he is, her beloved Andrew, walking in with his best friend, Darien. He looks over for a second and their eyes lock...

PRESENT

The curtain opens and Mina steps onto the stage, smiling that empty smile that she'd trained herself into believing was real. Closing her eyes against the blaring lights, she begins her song.

"Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be-"

FLASHBACK CONT.

He throws a quick smile her way, then heads for the nearby counter, taking up the closest stools. His sister brings over a few sodas and the boys settle in for a talk, not realizing that someone is eavesdropping and hanging on their every word.

"So, Andrew, where did you meet this girl? She has you totally captivated." Darien commented, before taking a sip of his drink.

Andrew nods. "She seems to be all I can think about. I met her here, actually. She came in with a couple friends and just caught my eye."

Darien smiled at Andrew, glad that he had finally found a girl who turned him into an idiot. That was the sign of a keeper. "What's she like?"

"She's nice. She's a great person, so sweet and funny. And beautiful! Amazing eyes, gorgeous smile, and her hair is so long and soft I just want to run my hands through it!" Andrew was getting excited just talking about 'her'.

"Do I know her?" Darien asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have." Andrew admitted.

"What are you talking about? I know her? Who is it? I bet it's Anna. It's Anna, isn't it?"

Mina had heard enough and with a brief glance back at Andrew, she sneaks out the door. It's beginning to rain, just a soft sprinkle, but she pays it no mind. She just wants to get home and curl up in bed with her pillow and her guitar, the best comfort a girl could have.

Back at the arcade, Andrew and Darien are still talking.

"You love her?" Darien asked.

"Yes. I think I do. I like being around her and we have fun together. She's smart and funny and I love when she wears her hair down, it's like gold, and her laugh makes me smile, and..."

"Hang on a sec. Anna doesn't have blond hair. Hum..."

Andrew gave a nervous laugh. "Don't start. You read way too much into every little thing. You don' need to know everything."

"I'm just saying..."

PRESENT

A smile comes to Mina's face as she pictures his face, his eyes. Then she remember why she's here alone instead of with him.

- "I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without..."

FLASHBACK CONT.

The next day, Mina decided to steer clear of the arcade. And Andrew. So she went to the park and settled down on a soft blanket near a large oak tree. Pulling a book out of her bag, she got settled and began to read. It was a perfect day. Warm but not too warm, with a nice cool breeze and just enough clouds to keep the sun from being blaring. Mina had picked a spot near the park's main pond and every once in a while she would glance out across the water and watch the other people in the park.

Some time after she had opened her book, Mina saw a shadow settle over her. Looking up, she saw the one person she was hoping to avoid- Andrew. She jumped back in surprise. He smiled down at her and her heart melted.

"Hey, Mina. Did I scare you?" He gave her a look that suggested that he already knew the answer.

Giving a little laugh, Mina replied jokingly, "No, not at all. I have creepy guys popping up all the time."

"Creepy?" Andrew asked, sitting down on Mina's blanket and giving her a look. Before she could blink, he was leaning over toward her, reaching out to tickle the spot on her stomach where he knew she was ticklish. "Creepy, huh?"

"Andrew, no! Stop!" Mina tried to fight but she was laughing too hard. Finally she gave in, "Okay, okay, you're not creepy! Just stop already!"

Andrew released her with a grin and Mina sat back to catch her breath. When she did, she looked at him with a smile and said, "You're such a dork."

Andrew nodded with a grin and they settled in, spending the rest of the day talking and hanging out.

PRESENT

Mina brushed a strand or golden hair off of her face, eyes still closed tight, then settled her hand on her heart.

-"Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night..."

FLASHBACK

The day at the park had ended far too soon and before she knew it, Mina was back in her own home. Her parents were, as usual, not home. They were off doing who-knows-what and for once she was glad for that. Mina was not in the mood to have to deal with her parents questions.

Heading up the stairs to her room, she reached for the one friend who wouldn't judge her, wouldn't laugh or feel sorry for her. Her guitar. Picking it up, she sat on her bed and strummed it gently, feeling herself calm as she heard the vibration.

She began strumming a well known chord series, over and over again as she let her mind wonder. Her thoughts automatically focused on Andrew and she kept thinking about the day, how much fun they'd had, how she loved to spend time with him but knew she would just end up heartbroken in the end.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto her guitar, her bed. She knew they were there yet made no move to wipe them away. She had gotten used to them over the years.

PRESENT

The music was kicked up a beat as Mina began the chorus, throwing her head from side to side with the music.

-"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do..."

FLASHBACK

Two days later and Mina had yet to leave her home. She knew her actions were extreme but it was all getting to be too much and she just wanted not to think about it at all.

People had notice she was missing. The phone was ringing at all hours, there were a dozen knocks on the door each day. Her friends were worried, she knew, but still she talked to no one, saw no one. It was the only way...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrew was going crazy. Mina hadn't been seen since he had left her in the part so he could go to work. That was almost three days before. She wasn't answering her home or cell phone and she wasn't at home or at least wouldn't answer the door.

It wasn't like her. She was light embodied. She was always happy, always cheerful, and anything else just didn't seem right.

He was contemplating calling in the authorities when Darien entered the arcade, sitting at the counter close to him, and motioned him over. "Hey, Andrew, Come here."

"Hey buddy. Any word?" Andrew walked over, looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Sorry. No one knows where she is. The girls are going nuts but they tend to overreact." Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," Andrew signed, looking out the window. "As long as nothing's happened."

PRESENT

The melody slows as Mina sways back and forth and the music continues.

-"Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breath?  
And there he goes  
So perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

"She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know that she's lucky 'cause..."

Bags were packed. Notes were mailed. Parents were called. It was all set. Mina was leaving. It was just too much, she needed to get away. Where? Some relative in California. She had agreed to let Mina stay for a while to get herself together.

A honk from the cab in front of her house brought Mina back to the present. The cab driver grabbed her bags off of the front step to put them in the trunk while she got into the cab. Looking at her house, she wondered when she would see it again. Hopefully soon, but who knew?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the driver. "Where to, miss?"

"The airport please.?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrew attempted to smile at the mail carrier as he handed him his mail, but it didn't come out as much more than a grimace. He flipped uninterestedly through the letter; "Bill, bill, ad, coupon book, flyer, letter from Mina... what?!"

Throwing the other envelopes down, he tears into the letter and reads it like his life depended on it:

Dearest Andrew,  
I know you've been worried about me over the last week. That's just the kind of guy you are. I'm so sorry about that.  
I've had a lot to deal with lately and I guess it just got to be Too much because I've decided to take a little breather. I'm Going to live with my aunt for a while. Don't worry about Me, I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you, and I guess I should Tell you that I care about you. A lot. To the point of distraction Sometimes. And I just wanted to say goodbye.  
Bye, Drew. I love you.  
Love, Mina

Andrew blinked once, twice, three times. "Am I imagining this?" he asked himself. He stared at the letter, rereading it at least a dozen times, before grabbing his car keys and running out of his apartment.

After five minutes and a dozen speeding violations later, Andrew arrived at Darien's apartment. Pounding on the door, he waits anxiously for his friend to appear in the door way.

"Man, what's your problem?" Darien all but shouts as he throws the door open.

Andrew pushes his way in and tries to explain the situation. "Listen, Mina left. She just up and left! She sent me a letter. Said something about needing to breathe. She went to her aunt's! And she... She said she love me! I've got to find her and you've got to help me!"

"Okay, slow down." Darien fell back onto his couch after closing the door behind Andrew. "So Mina ran away and you want to find her. Any ideas?"

Andrew thought for a moment. "Well, what about if we..."

PRESENT

It was getting closer to the end. The music was pounding in her ears and Mina was could feel every beat of her heart matching the music. Her reality was spinning as she sang the song that brought back so many memories...

-"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do..."

She pictures his face, his smile, the way he made her feel when she was around him...

"So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight..."

FLASHBACK

He has tracked her to the airport. Andrew ran through the terminal, pushing past people and luggage to get to the ticketing agent.

"Miss, I need to know where is the plane for California boarding?" He gasped out, handed resting on the desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to" The dull-witted blonde behind the counter was cut off by Andrew's impatient pleading.

"Please, you don't understand. The love of my life is leaving, going thousands of miles away from me to God knows where, and I need to stop her so I need to know where the California plane is taking off from!" Andrew shouted, bringing his fist to crash onto the desk.

The noise seemed to wake the woman behind the counter and, after actually processing what he was saying, she smiled and said, "Give me a second... okay, terminal number 23 is the only one going to... California? Sir?"

Andrew had darted off after hearing the terminal number and within minutes he was around the corner from the plane that may or may not be taking his love away. Rounding he corner, he runs smack into... a herd of people. Glancing over the crowd at the door to the terminal, Andrew spots Mina's trademark golden locks and red ribbon walking past the door and down the hallway, the flight attendants starting to close the door behind her.

"MINA! MINA, STOP! STOP, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!!!" Andrew shouted as loud as he could, but Mina couldn't hear him and by the time he made it through the door to the plane is closed, the walkway has pulled from the plane, and it was headed down the runway. There was nothing he could do but watch the plane take off, carrying all hopes for his happiness away with it.

PRESENT

Eyes still closed, Mina bobs her head to the music, counting the beats and enjoying the music.

-"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

"He's the time taken up But there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into..."

And saying the last line of the song, she opens her eyes for the first time since she stepped onto the stage.

-"Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see..."

Gazing out at the audience as the clap and cheer wildly, her eyes are drawn to a solitary figure in the seats to her right. Golden hair, bright blue eyes, amazing smile, and one little dimple that appeared only when he looked at her. It was...

"Andrew?" Mina asked, slowly stepping closer and closer to the end of the stage.

Andrew had been stepping closer as well, the two locked in a trance. Both continued on their path toward the other until the were just a few feet away from each other.

"Andrew?" Mina asked again. He nodded and he jumped into his arms.

Andrew just laughed and said, "Yes Mina, it's me, and I'm never letting you go again."

FUTURE

Mina wondered through her house, looking for her husband. She hadn't seen him for a few hours and it worried her what he might be getting into. She checked the living room, the kitchen, the patio, the backyard, and bedroom, and was now wandering down the hallway toward the garage. Halfway there, she noticed that the second bedroom door was closed.

It was never closed.

So what;s a girl to do? She went to investigate. She opened the door slowly to reveal┘ Andrew! He was on he bed, and he wasn't alone. Stacy was there with him.

Mina would have been jealous is Stacy hadn't been their yellow lab.

She looked at her husband, who was grinning sheepishly, and said "Andrew, what are you doing?"

"Folding clothes." Was his reply.

"What kind of clothes?"

"Baby clothes, dear. I don't think Stacy wears size zero to three months." Andrew tried to make a joke while shoving the small pile behind his back.

"And is there any reason why the clothes are all blue?" Mina had him in a corner and she knew it.

"Because... because Dr. Ross called a few hours ago and said we were having a boy and I got so excited that I went to Target and bought a lot of really cute baby clothes and I wanted to surprise you so surprise?" Andrew answered in one breath. He pulled the clothes in front of him again and looked up at his wife of three years. Her long blonde hair had been trimmed to shoulder length and was pulled into a messy bun. A loose tie-dress was draped across her chest and hung down to cover the beautiful 7 month pregnant stomach. She was, as always, breathtaking.

Mina dropped her disappointed face and sat down on the bed next to Andrew to cuddle up against him. "So we're having a boy, huh?"

Andrew wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yep. A little boy. Think we can handle it?"

Mina gave a laugh. "Yeah, we can do it."

They sat in silence for several minutes, until Andrew looked down at Mina and asked sincerely, "Mina, are you happy?"

Smiling as wide as possible, she answered, "Am I happy? Let's see, I'm married to an amazing man, I'm expecting a son in a few weeks, and I have everything that I've ever wanted. I'm the happiest I've ever been!" Rubbing her head against Andrew's chest, she added sweetly, "I love you."

Pulling them down into a lying position, Andrew pulled her as close as possible, kissing her forehead and answering, "I love you too, baby. Forever."

THE END


End file.
